


I'm Always Be With You, Haruhi

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: After several years of Tamaki and Haruhi's marriage, Tamaki suffers from a fatal illness and now he is dying. As he is dying, he tells Haruhi that even he has left the world, he will always be with her.





	I'm Always Be With You, Haruhi

I'm counting my last days

I can't live longer

For my illness

Couldn't be cured anymore

Don't be sad

Even If I had left the world

I'm always be with you

My beloved wife, Haruhi


End file.
